


Xander and Tara's Adventures in Movie Making

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave relationship, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piper is Kinky too!, Xander and Tara are Kinky, femme slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: As always in my stories, Xander and Tara have a very interesting relationship and they enjoy filming their adventures and sharing them.





	1. Piper's Cinematic Adventure

STORY TITLE: Piper's Cinematic Adventure  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!)., and the Charmed Characters belong to Aaron Spelling and his estate.  
SUMMARY: Leo has been ignoring her, and she has needs, damn it! When she sees an ad to appear in a video with some of her favorite (Secret) performers, Piper throws caution to the wind, with enjoyable results!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Piper  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,672>  
SPOILERS: None, takes place in an AU that splits off after Season Three of Buffy and Season One of Charmed.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just playing with a character I've never written before, hope you enjoy!

If she hadn't happened to notice the ad at the end of the latest video, Piper would never have found herself in this situation, and probably would have regretted it for a long time! 

It was a Tuesday night in October, and she'd hurried through dinner and clean up because she'd gotten an alert that Alex and Ashley had posted a new video on their website! She tried to hide her excitement, she didn't want Prue or Phoebe wondering, after all, but once everything was done, she'd headed up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked this time. Phoebe had already walked in on her with her fingers busy once, and that was quite enough, thank you! 

Piper was already pulling her blouse off as she locked the door, tossing it in the hamper where it was joined by her bra and her jeans. Still wearing her panties, that were already getting damp as her anticipation rose, she grabbed her laptop and her favorite toys, stretching out on the bed. Letting her computer boot up, she picked up the cock-gag and opened her mouth, sliding it in and buckling the strap behind her head. She was a screamer when she got going, and if she didn't take the steps to keep the noise down, she'd have two nosy sisters pounding on her door. 

Lifting the plug from its' foam casing, she picked up the lubricant and laid back on the bed, pushing her panties down her thighs and raising her legs. Coating her fingers with the lube, she made an effort to relax as the first finger pressed through her ring. Clenching her jaws around the gag to hold back the moan that wanted to escape, a second finger stretched her, the familiar pleasure at the fullness starting to radiate from her ass and the ring of muscle relax, allowing the third slick finger to slide in. 

Moving her fingers in a circle, she was finally stretched enough to take the plug, so she pulled her fingers out and quickly coated the plug, grunting as it stretched her ass even further, and making her want to finger herself as her ass was filled. Once the plug was completely inside her, Piper wiped her fingers clean on the towel she kept by the bed and pulled her panties back up. 

Opening her browser, she went to her bookmarks and found 'Alex and Ashley's Playroom', clicking on the link, she logged in and waited for the video to load, her hand already toying with the waistband of her panties. The video screen went black for a second or two, and then the familiar white lettering appeared “Alex and Ashley's Playroom, Volume 43” and Piper blinked, amazed she'd been watching the two of them and their playmates for almost a year. The first video she'd watched had been Volume 7! 

She still went back and watched it on a regular basis, getting a naughty thrill of watching the two of them playing with the girl they called Brenda, who looked so much like Prue when she was younger. That one, and Volume 22, with the girl they called Sam, who resembled Phoebe were her personal favorites. 

Piper was well aware that her sisters would be very uncomfortable if they knew about it, well, not Phoebe so much, her younger sister had never hidden the fact that she enjoyed playing with another girl at times, but Prue would blush and then get angry to hide her embarrassment, so it was better if they never found out. Piper did envy Phoebe her courage at times, wishing she could be as open about her desires as her younger sister. 

She had to be very discrete about the girls she hooked up with, especially since Leo had such a stick up his ass about anything but vanilla in the bedroom. Oh well, he wasn't here, and she really didn't miss his prudish attitude at all! But the writing faded off the screen, and the familiar bedroom appeared, with Alex grinning at the camera, dressed in his usual work jeans and 'wife-beater' T-shirt. Ashley was kneeling at his side, naked as always, her head held up to show her black leather collar. 

Piper's free hand came up to stroke the flesh of her throat, her eyes closed as she imagined the feel of the leather against her skin, to know that she belonged to someone who could really fulfill her desires would be fantastic! She'd tried to express her feelings to Leo, but he didn't seem to understand. Hell, he didn't even seem to like the idea of her sucking his cock! He'd probably faint if she ever really told him how she wanted to be treated.

Alex's voice, warm and friendly, made her open her eyes and look at the screen again, he was saying “And I know you're going to enjoy this, one of your favorites of our playmates has come back for a visit, so get your fingers ready as Hope joins us to get the treatment you know she loves!”

Piper would have grinned in excitement if the gag hadn't prevented it. Hope had appeared in three or four of the videos, and she was always fun! The door opened, and the dark-haired girl appeared, just as naked as Ashley, and just as hairless, although Piper's eyes widened to see that the girl had gotten her nipples and hood pierced since the last time she had shown up. Hope grinned widely at the camera and blew a kiss, before lowering herself to her hands and knees and crawling over to Alex and Ashley. 

Piper's fingers were inside her panties now, her fingers rubbing her hairless skin, frowning as she felt the stubble appearing. She'd been so excited about the video that she'd forgotten to shave in preparation but wasn't going to stop what she was doing to take care of it. Her pussy was already wet, and she ran her finger along the lips, sighing as they swelled and pulled apart, letting her slide the finger into her pussy. 

On the screen, Hope stayed on her knees while Ashley flowed gracefully to her feet and turned to her Master, who pulled her into his arms and kissed her with enough passion to eclipse the sun. That was one of the many reasons Piper loved watching Alex and Ashley, they weren't actors, they were an extremely loving, extremely kinky couple who enjoyed sharing submissive girls between them. And considering how many of the girls had made repeat appearances in the videos, they must enjoy it just as much!

Alex stepped out of camera range, and Piper sat up, the fun was about to start! The videos always started with Ashley dominating and enjoying whatever girl they played with before Alex got involved and really rocked their world. Ashley walked over to the bed, the camera catching the base of the plug in her ass the way it did in all of the videos, Piper knew, from watching for so long, that the other girl didn't really need the plug, she was used to having Alex taking her ass on a regular basis. Not that she could blame the man, it was an amazing ass! 

But Ashley sat on the bed, giving the camera an excellent look at her swollen pussy lips before she snapped her fingers, and Hope came crawling into view again. The girl also had a plug in her ass, and Piper noticed that she was also wearing leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She closed her eyes again, picturing herself in the same position, knowing that she was going to be restrained and played with by Master Alex and Mistress Ashley, because that's who Ashley was to the other girls, she submitted to Alex, but was always the dominant one with the other women, and that just made Piper long to be there even more! 

When Hope was kneeling between Mistress Ashley's legs, she turned in place, and Piper could see the excitement in the girl's eyes as her arms were pulled back. The sound of metal on metal came clearly through the speakers, and when Hope turned around again, it was easy to see the cuffs were hooked together, holding her arms in place.

Mistress looked down at the kneeling girl and smiled, "Such a good girl, Hope, you know how much Master and I love having you serve us, even when the cameras aren't rolling, don't you? The nights you and Anne spend kneeling in front of us, and making love to each other while we watch? It's too bad that Anne is so shy, she'd love making a video with you, don't you think? The two of you sharing the anal dildo you both love so much, while Master and I spank the two of you to make you press together? Too bad our fans won't get to see it, but maybe we can talk Anne into it sometime. Her younger sister Aurora loves filming with us, and Joy does too!" 

Piper couldn't believe that Joy, the gorgeous motherly woman actually had two daughters old enough to be in the videos, and she remembered how sexy Aurora was, it was clear she was nervous, but she really enjoyed the way they treated her. She remembered how Aurora had squealed when Mistress Ashley gagged her with the woman's panties, saying they were Joy's! Knowing that it was the girl's mother just added to the kinkiness, and Piper wondered if she could get her hands on Prue or Phoebe's panties to use as a gag?

She knew that wanting to have sex with her sisters was a big taboo, but Piper didn't care, there were times when she'd fingered herself raw picturing Prue getting fed up with her and Phoebe arguing she would end up putting her over her knee and spanking her, and then doing the same thing to Phoebe! Her older sister would then order the two of them to kiss and make up, and then it just got hotter from there!

Of course, it would never happen, Prue got angry with them, but never to the point of taking control like that, which is a shame. Piper would love kneeling between Prue's legs and pulling her panties down, leaning in and putting a kiss on each thigh before giving her a lick, making her older sister sigh with pleasure. Phoebe would have Prue's blouse off and be sucking on her nipples, while Prue pinched and played with Phoebe's tits. It would be sooo hot!

Hearing a woman's soft moans, she looked over at the screen and saw Hope licking smoothly, Mistress Ashley leaning back on the bed, bracing herself on her arms as she looked down her body. Piper watched as the camera caught both the smile on Hope's face, as well as the pleasure in Mistress's eyes. She felt a twinge of jealousy toward the kneeling girl, at having such a loving and caring Mistress and Master, and wondered if she'd ever find somebody like that for herself? Somebody who would encourage her to be herself, to let go of the fear of what her sisters would say, what Leo or the fucking Elders would think?

It would be so wonderful to throw away the conservative clothes she used to disguise herself, to keep people from seeing the wanton slut who needed to be treated like a whore to be truly happy! But, she didn't have somebody like that, and wouldn't have the courage to approach them if she found them, would she?

Pushing the depressing thoughts away, she focused on the screen, seeing Mistress was cumming, and her juices were coating Hope's face, those she wasn't able to swallow. Mistress collapsed back on the bed, the only sound was her harsh breathing, and then there was the calm sound of Master Alex's voice, “Good job, Hope, you pleased your Mistress very well, and she will reward you as soon as she catches her breath.”

The camera swung over to Master as he was speaking, and Piper's eyes widened to see that a woman with blonde hair was kneeling in front of him, her head bobbing as she sucked his cock. She had heard Master and Mistress refer to their 'fluffer' Melody, but the girl had never appeared on camera until know, and Piper would have licked her lips if she wasn't gagged. The girl had curves that would make Prue jealous, and the tattoo that could be seen on her shoulder-blade, declaring her Master and Mistress's toy? Piper would love to be claimed like that!

Master Alex groaned and Melody pulled back, giving Piper a good look at the rather attractive if vapid girl's face until she reached up and started stroking Master's cock. The girl opened her mouth and closed her eyes, and Piper stared in fascination as the first blast went into her mouth, but the second and third landed on her face. Melody actually swallowed what she had in her mouth and smiled, thanking Master for the gift! 

It was one of the hottest things Piper had ever seen, not the facial, she'd seen plenty of those in videos, but the way Melody reacted. It was amazing to her how Master and Mistress found all these truly submissive women, but she couldn't find a man who was even willing to spank her!

The camera moved back to the bed, and Hope was laying on her belly, her legs spread and cords looped through the rings on her ankle cuffs, holding her open for anything Mistress wanted to do. What Mistress wanted, apparently, was to turn the pale skin on Hope's ass a bright red. She had a thin leather belt in her hand, folded in half, and she was using it on Hope's ass, making the bound girl cry out, the mixed pleasure and pain in Hope's voice were familiar, Piper had heard it in her own voice in her fantasies countless times. 

Mistress would pause after every couple of blows and finger Hope's pussy, making the girl moan, before hitting her thighs and ass with the belt again. Piper's fingers were busy inside her pussy by now, as she pictured herself in the scene, the beautiful mix of sensations as she was helpless before such a dominant Mistress. She would love it if they could get Brenda and Sam back to play with her, so she could enjoy the fantasy of being with her sisters at least one time. 

As Mistress finished spanking Hope, she worked her fingers into the moaning and gasping girl's pussy, even getting her thumb in and making a fist, pumping her hand into Hope and making her babble incoherently, but happily from the sounds she was making! Piper could barely believe her eyes that Hope was able to take Mistress's hand inside her so easily, she had a hard enough time taking even three fingers comfortably. 

But then Mistress really pushed the boundaries as she used her free hand to start playing with the plug in Hope's ass, making her cries even louder and more enthusiastic. Mistress's voice came through clearly, "I know you love it, don't you, my little pet? You love the way your Mistress is fucking you, making you cum. Maybe later, if we have time on the video, I'll get my strap-on and take your pussy while Master stuffs your ass. Your mouth won't be neglected though, Ce-Ce has wanted to experience your tongue for years, and she's waiting in the playroom now, for Master to give her the signal, so you'll get to experience a new taste tonight!" 

Piper really hoped that they had time to show that! She'd watched the video they did with the imperious brunette multiple times, and she was one of the most absolutely beautiful women she'd ever seen. Looking at her, you would never imagine her submitting to anyone, but she eagerly knelt down before Master and Mistress and did everything they told her to do with a 1000-watt smile on her face!

That must have been what Hope had waited for, because the girl actually screamed her pleasure as she writhed on the bed, her juices squirting out around Mistress's fist as she started cursing in a language Piper had never heard before. 

Eventually, the girl collapsed, the camera catching the wide smile on her face and the happiness shining in her eyes as her entire body relaxed onto the bed. Mistress untied her ankles and then released her wrists, helping her sit up. Mistress then sat beside the girl, cuddling her and softly praising her for how well she'd done, how she'd pleased her Mistress, and what a good girl she was. That was the part that Piper loved to watch, seeing the care and affection that Mistress gave the girl, showing that Hope was a real person to her, not just a person she had sex with. It was no wonder that all of their playmates seemed eager to come back more than once! 

Master stepped into the frame then, and helped Hope to her feet, putting his arms around her and holding her tight before leaning down and kissing her. “You've done well, Hope. Go take a shower and relax for a while, there's fresh juice and the chocolate you like in the kitchen.”

Hope grinned, “Always takin' good care of me, aren't you, X, I mean Master? But yeah, that massaging shower head does sound nice.”

Blowing another kiss at the camera, Hope sauntered off-screen, and there was the sound of a door closing. 

The camera moved back to Master Alex, and he grinned, “Now that you've enjoyed watching Ashley play with our pet, it's time for you to watch as I play with my pet!” Turning to Ashley, who was kneeling on the carpet again, her head bowed, but the smile still visible, Master said, “We haven't shown off the frame yet, pet, crawl over there!”

Piper watched as Ashley, not Mistress anymore, bent forward so her hands were on the carpet and started crawling off to the left of the screen. Piper shivered as the camera took in the hanging wooden frame, leather cuffs at the end of gleaming chains dangling from all four corners. Master had picked up a riding crop from somewhere and was lightly slapping Ashley's butt to keep her moving toward the frame.

Ashley stood at Master's order, and he quickly had her spread wide open, the cuffs holding her wrists above her head, and the ankle cuffs keeping her legs almost painfully far apart. Piper stared at the screen, this was something new, the frame hadn't appeared in any of the other videos, and she'd gone back to watch the ones she'd missed. 

Master had reached up and pushed on the edge of the frame, and it moved, rotating away from him until he stopped it, with Ashley's back and ass in front of him. He chuckled, “This is the part where my pet is going to be very glad that I made her clean herself thoroughly, including using an enema, this morning.”

Looking directly at the camera, he said, "If you are thinking about repeating what you see at home, remember, cleanliness is the key. I know they don't show it in the movies, but every ass to mouth scene you see? The woman, or the guy if that's your thing, always, always is completely clean beforehand, otherwise, you risk getting sick and not being able to buy the rest of our videos, so take care of yourselves, okay?" 

Piper snorted, that was typical Alex, a serious message ending with a joke, he did something like that in almost every video. Usually, it had to do with being able to safely recreate what he and Ashley did, and she could understand why it was necessary. Some of the bondage and discipline scenes could really hurt somebody if done wrong. 

Master Alex gently gripped the base of the plug stretching Ashley's ass and pulled it out, showing everyone that it was completely clean, before moving the frame again so it slowly rotated, bringing Ashley's front to him again. “Open up pet, you won't need the plug anymore tonight, I'll be filling it myself very soon.”

Ashley opened her mouth, and Piper could see the amusement and excitement in her eyes as she closed her lips around the rubber bulb. But then Master pinched her already tight nipples, drawing a moan from Ashley's throat before he put nipple clips on her! Piper gasped around the gag as her free hand roughly pinched each of her nipples, the sharp shock of pain shooting right to her pussy. 

Master Alex stepped back and picked up the crop again, before starting the frame slowly rotating. Piper's fingers worked furiously between her legs as the stiff leather landed on Ashley's back, her legs, her tits, almost everywhere on her body, and Ashley was crying out around the plug gagging her. It was a wonder that the marks were only red, but not breaking the skin as Ashley danced in the frame.

Piper lost track of how long Master had played with his pet, she was focusing on not cumming for as long as possible. It seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes before he dropped the crop and unzipped his jeans. Piper felt a wave of relief, this was what she was waiting for!

He stopped the frame from spinning, Ashley's reddened back and ass facing him. He reached around her, and Piper could see his hands cupping her breasts, but then he moved again, and the clips were in his hands. He set them on a table before saying “Open up, Pet, I want to hear your lovely voice as I enjoy you.”

He took the butt plug out of Ashley's mouth and it joined the clips on the table. “And now you get what you've wanted all day pet, and you can cum as often as you like!”

Master gripped his cock and moved closer, Piper watched as he pressed the head against the stretched out ring, hearing Ashley's sigh of pleasure as he entered her. Once he was buried inside her ass, Master Alex placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, before he reached around and started playing with her pussy. Piper was on the knife edge and seeing him claiming his pet in such a loving way pushed her over the edge, and she nearly screamed around the gag in mouth as the orgasm she'd been holding off finally hit her! 

She shut her eyes and put herself in the scene, trying to hold on to the image as waves of pleasure crashed over her and sent her over the cliff and into the warm water. She floated there, unaware of anything except the bliss surrounding her as she quivered in her bed until the feelings finally receded and she was aware again. 

Smiling happily, she reached up and unbuckled the strap holding her gag in place, pulling it from her mouth. Stretching her jaw she closed her mouth again, before lifting the hand that had been between her legs up to her mouth and she licked her fingers clean, savoring the taste of her juices, and wondering just how Ashley tasted?

She realized that the video was still playing, but it was the end bit where Alex and Ashley took off their Master and Mistress masks and just cuddled together. It was a bit strange because Ashley was the one speaking this time, it was usually Alex in the other videos. But what she was saying was, "To all of you ladies out there, if you've ever wondered what it would be like to appear in one of our videos, and you live either in the Bay area or close enough to get there by tomorrow morning, Alex and I are going to be at the San Francisco Hilton starting at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, and you'll have a chance to be chosen for a future video. If you are interested, click the link to the bottom right of your screen and send us your information, and pictures are always appreciated!" 

Alex took over, “Sorry guys, but this is for the ladies only, although I can understand why you would want to worship my pet, she's a wonderful woman, isn't she?” Ashley blushed, but there was a pleased smile, but Piper really wasn't paying attention, she had the next day off work, and it wasn't that far to get to the Hilton...

Before she could lose her nerve, Piper clicked on the link and entered her information, including stopping to grab her phone so she could take some pictures of her nude body. She even used the mirror to get a shot of the plug stretching her ass! Attaching the pictures to her information, she hit send and went to take a shower before getting some sleep. 

When she got back about 20 minutes later, there was an email with a video from AlexandAshleysPlayroom@XXXX.Com, and Piper clicked on it immediately. The video started and showed Ashley, Hope and Alex, all still nude, and Ashley and Alex's hair were wet and tousled as if they'd just gotten out of the shower. Ashley smiled and started speaking, "Wow Piper! Those were some hot pictures, and it looks like you took them after watching our video, didn't you, you naughty girl? Master Alex and I are really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and helping you realize some of your fantasies. I don't know if we can get both Brenda and Sam here for tomorrow, but if you enjoy yourself, nothing says you can't come back for another visit when the two girls are available, is there?" 

Master smiled, “When you get to the hotel tomorrow, we are registered as a meeting of the American Role-Playing association, just so we don't offend any guests who aren't quite as adventurous as you are. I'm sending this information to everybody who signs up, but so far you're the only one who impressed us enough to get a personal video. Now, and this information is just for you, when you get to the room tomorrow, tell the girl at the registration table your name, and say the words 'Snyder Sucks!' That will get her attention and she will let us know you've arrived. Now, go get some sleep because we're going to make sure you use a lot of energy tomorrow!”

The video ended with Ashley and Hope laughing and nodding, and Piper shut down her computer and put it away before slipping into her nightgown and shutting out the lights. She knew that her dreams were going to full of Master and Mistress playing with her, and she couldn't wait until morning!

End Chapter One 

NOTE: The email address used in the story, does not, to my knowledge actual exist, so don't try sending anything to it.

Also, in case you didn't realize it, Alex is Xander, Ashley is Tara, Hope is Faith, and Melody is Harmony. I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out who the other women mentioned are.


	2. Chapter Two - Piper Gets Her Wish (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day, Piper meets with Master and Mistress

STORY TITLE: Xander And Tara's Adventures In Movie Making  
PART: 02 of ?? Piper's Cinematic Adventure - Part Two  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grrr! Argh!)., and the Charmed Characters belong to Aaron Spelling and his estate.  
SUMMARY: Piper's Day of Movie Making  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Tara/Piper  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,468>  
SPOILERS: None, takes place in an AU that splits off during Season Three of Buffy and Season One of Charmed.   
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Don't try and make the timelines between Buffy and Charmed match in this story. Trust me, just don't! They don't match up, and won't, no matter how you slice it. Best I can tell, is this story takes place toward the beginning of a Very AU Season Four of Buffy, and early Season Two of Charmed. The important thing is, all of the characters are above the age of 18 in this story. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Wednesday Morning  
After Last Chapter

Piper was already wide awake when the alarm went off at six o'clock. Actually, she'd been awake off and on since just after midnight. It was like the night before Christmas, but Piper would never asked Santa for the gift she was looking forward to getting today! Her dreams had been filled with kneeling before Master Alex and Mistress Ashley, using her mouth on Mistress while Master used the crop to sting her so wonderfully. She woke up several times with her fingers in her pussy, bringing her to another orgasm. It was a wonder that Pru or Phoebe weren't pounding on her door to find out what was going on.

But finally it was time to get started! She slid out of bed, and walked over to the dresser, pausing to examine her nude body in the full length mirror. Piper wasn't in the habit of sleeping nude, even on those rare times when Leo stayed over. She usually had panties and a t-shirt covering her, but those had hit the floor during the first of the dreams she'd enjoyed. A soft smile crossed her face, she was going to make some of those dreams come true today! Master and Mistress had both enjoyed the pictures she sent, so Piper knew they found her attractive, and she was going to show off for them! If Leo happened to notice, and didn't like it? Well, he could go fuck himself with a copy of the Elders rules! 

She still had no idea why she had found him attractive. Sure, he was decent looking, but he was so much a man of his time, and that wasn't the 1990's! He was actually shocked that she wanted to suck his cock, stuttering something about how nice girls didn't do that sort of thing. If she'd had any sense, she would have tossed him out on his ass after that, but you really couldn't fire your Whitelighter, no matter how much you might want to.

She smiled in anticipation when she knelt down to open the bottom drawer of her dresser, the box from Victoria's Secret was sitting there, covered by her usual, boring underwear, but not anymore! She had been planning to wear it for Leo before he showed what a boring attitude he had. Master and Mistress would enjoy it a lot more, for as long as she was wearing it that is. Setting the silk darlings out on her bed, she ran her fingers along the stockings, laying them out next to the sheer panties. The white Merry Widow was the last item to come out of the box, and she held it up in front of her as she turned back to the mirror. She couldn't believe how sexy she looked! 

Setting the Merry Widow on the bed, she picked up the body powder and her ladies razor, she was going to make sure she was perfect for Master and Mistress. When she was in her bathroom, she opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the water bottle, nozzle and lubricant, she remembered Master's lectures on cleanliness very well, and took them to heart. When that was done, she filled the sink with hot soapy water and left them to soak. The shower water was just the right temperature when she stepped in. Grabbing her body wash, she took her time to make sure she was completely clean before starting on her hair. She had given herself plenty of time to brush her hair dry after it was clean, there was no sense hurrying and missing something after all.

The clock on the wall showed 7:15 when she finished patting herself dry and putting on the body powder. She sniffed lightly, nodding at the light scent. It was just noticeable enough to be attractive, but not overpowering. Sitting down nude at her dressing table, she started brushing her hair, enjoying the feeling and knowing that it would look wonderful when she was finished. It was nearly 8 o'clock when she put the brush down, and started applying her makeup. She had to be careful not to overdo it, just enough to enhance but not enough to look like a cheap Tenderloin whore. No matter that she really wanted to be treated just like that, it would raise too many questions if people noticed her. 

Once she was satisfied, she sat on the edge of the bed and slowly rolled each stocking up her legs, making sure that the seam was running up the back of her calves. Standing, she wrapped the Merry Widow around her, the laces in front so she could reach them, before twisting it around so it was on correctly. Reaching down, she hooked the garters to the tops of the stockings, and pulled the sheer panties up, so they were over the garters. Moving over to the mirror again, she reached into the top of the Merry Widow and adjusted her tits so they were sitting properly and took another look at herself. She stared in amazement, she knew the outfit would look good, but this was beyond what she was expecting. The only thing missing was Master and Mistress' collar around her throat, but she could imagine, couldn't she?

It took all her will power not to slide her fingers into her panties and touch herself, but she resisted. She wanted to be ready for when it was time to serve the two of them, so she would just have to enjoy the feelings until that time. Checking the time, it was twenty minutes to nine, and time to get dressed.

Walking over to her closet, she pulled out the professional outfit she had chosen the night before and dressed quickly, the skirt and blouse covering what she was wearing underneath, and the jacket completed her costume. Yes, it was a costume, showing the world what they expected to see, none of them having any idea of the submissive whore hidden under the business attire. Sliding her feet into the pumps she had chosen, she checked her appearance one last time before opening the door and stepping into the hallway. 

She heard a door open down the hall, and gave Pru a quick smile and said 'good morning' but her older sister just grunted. Pru was never civilized before her first cup of coffee, Piper was used to her morning attitude and didn't mind. Besides, seeing Pru first thing in the morning meant she was able to enjoy the way her sister's tits moved under the t-shirt she usually wore. Piper had fingered herself more than once imagining herself kneeling in front of her powerful and domineering older sister, of course, she wasn't alone in the fantasy, Phoebe was kneeling next to her, just as naked.

She didn't think she'd ever have a change to experience the fantasy in real life, but she did hope that Master and Mistress were able to reach Brenda and Sam, because the resemblance was incredible!

Checking the time once more, it was just nine o'clock, and calling out a farewell, she stepped out the front door and hurried down the steps to the driveway.

San Francisco Hilton  
9:44 am

Piper pulled up to the front door and handed her key to the valet. Taking the ticket with a smile, she slipped it into her purse and hurried to the front door. Looking around, she saw the sign pointing down the hall, to the meeting of the American Role-Players Association. That was the name Master had used, so she hurried down the hallway, stopping at the closed doors. 

She was a little surprised to see that there were only a couple of other women there, but she recognized one of them, a girl she used to see at Quake fairly regularly. Piper thought her name was Paige, but wasn't sure. She was about to step closer and say hello, because Paige had obviously recognized her, but the doors opened and they were waved into the room. Giving Paige a quick smile and a nod, she stepped through the door and walked up to the registration table. 

There was an attractive blond sitting behind the table, with a name tag that said her name was Anne, and Piper wondered if this was the girl that Mistress Ashley had mentioned as being to shy to perform on camera? She really hoped so, because the girl was sexy as hell! Stepping up to Anne, she said, "Hi, my name is Piper Halliwell, and Master Alex told me that I should tell you something. Anne looked at her with interest when Piper gave her name, and gave her a more natural smile, and then winked at her! Piper grinned in return and leaned forward, "Master told me to tell you 'Snyder Sucks'. Does that mean anything to you?"

Anne laughed lightly, "Ooh yeah! You could say that. Snyder was the principle at our High School in Sunnydale when Master and I, and Ce-Ce and Melody were students there. We always swore he was part troll, but that was an insult to trolls." 

Anne stood up from her chair and put her mouth at Piper's ear, "Master and Mistress are going to be thrilled you are here! Your pictures got them so excited last night they had all of us who are members of the family, and wore us out! We couldn't get Brenda and Sam here, but we did have a video call with them, and showed them your pictures and your email, and they both are really eager to try some role-playing!" 

Moving back slightly, Anne gestured for another girl who was sitting against the wall behind her, and the girl walked up casually. Anne said, "Heidi? This is Piper, Master and Mistress will want to see her first!"

Heidi looked at Piper with interest, before a slow smile crossed her face, "Oh really? Well, I can see why, she's a tasty one." The smile turned to a grin and she said, "Come on back, Piper, the Boss and his Alpha are in a private meeting room."

Piper came around the end of the table, following the other girl. It was strange, there was something slightly off about Heidi, but she really couldn't put a finger on it. The girl felt animalistic was the closest Piper could figure out, but she didn't get a feeling of danger from her. She gave a mental shrug, it's possible she had a brush with the supernatural at some point, especially if she had lived in Sunnydale. She and her sisters had heard rumors about some sort of mystical hotspot, but hadn't had the time to drive down the coast to check it out. Maybe they should?

Heidi stopped at a door in the back of the room and gave a light knock. Piper heard Master's voice calling for her to enter, and Heidi pushed open the door. She stuck her head in and said, "Hey Boss, Piper is here, and she looks even tastier than her pictures! Make sure you invite her home for the weekend, I know Rhonda would love her too!"

Master laughed, and he said, "Send her in, and then you can go next door and tell Ce-Ce that I said you needed a spanking for being a pushy brat!"

Heidi laughed as well, and said, "But is that supposed to be a punishment? You know I go off like a firecracker from getting spanked."

Piper was having a hard time containing her laughter, the cheerful banter between Master and Heidi just made her feel so comfortable, they were obviously very fond of each other, and that just made things between them even better. Piper hoped that Master would invite her to visit, she'd love to be a part of something this happy.

But then, Heidi stepped back, pushing the door completely open and Piper was walking into the room where Master and Mistress were waiting.

Private Room  
Immediately After Last Scene

Xander looked up with a smile as Piper stepped through the door. He felt Tara shifting next to him, and knew she was feeling the same reaction. The girl's pictures didn't come close to doing her justice, and the pictures got him rock hard! He stood up off the couch and walked forward, his hand outstretched, "Hi Piper, great to see you in person. I'm Xander, but film as Alex, and you recognize my wife Tara, also known as Ashley."

Piper took his hand and smiled slightly, her voice soft but clear, "I'm so glad to meet you both, I've really, really enjoyed your videos, and when I heard what Mistress had to say last night, well, I couldn't miss this!"

Tara had moved from the couch, standing next to him and reached out, touching Piper's hand. That's when everything went sideways as Piper's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, staring at them. "Holy Powers, who are you two? I've never felt anything like that before! What are you! Is this some kind of trap?" Her hands were up and she looked like she was concentrating, but Xander stepped back, looking at Tara in confusion.

He said, "Easy Piper, this isn't a trap, we had no idea you knew anything about the supernatural. We really did invite you because we liked, more than liked, your pictures and the information you gave us in your email. The other stuff you seem to be sensing is just the result of living and fighting on the Hellmouth." Xander kept his voice calm, looking her in the eyes as much as he could, willing her to relax, all the while he was thinking furiously. Three sisters, probably the other two are witches as well, and damned powerful... Holy fuck! The Charmed Ones? Is Piper one of the Charmed Ones?

"It's okay, Piper, I think, if I'm right and you are one of the Charmed Ones, we are on the same side of things. Tara and I, and Anne and a few of the other girls in the family are demon and vampire hunters in Sunnydale. Have you ever heard of the Slayer?"

Piper lowered her hands, and released a breath, looking more than a little embarrassed, which wasn't surprising. She nodded, "I've heard of it, but only vague references. And yes, my sisters and I are witches. But that doesn't answer my question, what are the two of you?"

Xander grinned, "I'm actually a normal human who's had some really strange experiences, and managed to gain the favor of Aphrodite and a couple of other Goddesses. My wife is a witch as well, but Wiccan, and follows her Goddess, you know her as Gaea?"

Piper snorted a laugh, "I guess you would have be blessed by Aphrodite if you can keep up with Mistress and all the other girls! But, I am sorry about my reaction, I hope you won't hold it against me for the chance at the video."

Tara gave a happy laugh, "Piper, we already knew we were going to make at least one video with you before you even walked in the door. And with what happened, knowing that you are aware of the uglier side of life, just makes you even more attractive to us, and it will make the other girls like you as well. One of the major reasons we bring a girl closer to us, is that she knows what's out there, and is doing what she can to fight against it. Even Brenda and Sam, who don't have any special abilities, do what they can to help people, which is why we keep inviting them back." She smirked, "Well, that and the fact that they are extremely submissive and lick pussy like an Amazon!"

Xander had his hand on Piper's back, leading her over to the couch, and she was sitting between them, and he said, "From what you wrote in your email, you've been with girls before, and have extremely submissive fantasies, but have you ever served a Master or Mistress?"

Piper flushed, shaking her head, "No Master, I'm sorry, but I could never find a lover that would pick up on my needs, and I didn't know how I could find someone. I honestly thought I was some sort of pervert, and not just because I want to have sex with my sisters, but because of other things I want to do. Hell, until I happened to find one of your videos on line, I didn't realize how many other women like me were out there."

He touched her chin, lifting her face so he could look in her eyes, and said, "You aren't a pervert, kinky as hell, but not a pervert. Which means you're just like the rest of us. Aurora and Anne, the girl who was at the front table, are sisters, and Joy is their mother. All three of them really enjoy playing together, and they are even closer as a family now. We don't film them, obviously, for legal reasons, but we accept it's part of their desires and it makes them happy, it's no big deal. All of them are adults, and were when they first started playing together, so who cares? And don't worry about not having found a Master or Mistress before, it means that we don't have to worry about having a bad experience. We will be training you to be a proper submissive to us, if that's what you truly want. Otherwise, we will make sure you have memories to treasure and a free copy of the video we will make."

Piper looked at him, an expression of disbelief in her eyes. "If it's what I truly want? Master, I fingered myself to sleep fantasizing about the two of you dozens of times since I saw your first video, and I have a anal dildo that I call Master Alex that I fuck myself with four or five nights a week! And you don't reject me for wanting my sisters? I'd love to serve both of you!" Her eyes dropped, "But, I can't leave San Francisco, at least not for long, there are reasons having to do with our mission, and you all are hours away in Sunnydale, how could it work?"

Tara smiled, "That's not a problem at all Piper. Not only do we have a place on the Bay, we also have other witches in the family who are specialists in a form of travel magic, so we can easily get back to Sunnydale if something is going on. Things are fairly quiet lately, since we found a way to deactivate the Hellmouth. Just accept that the distance between us is not an issue and go from there. But I'm curious about something. You said you fantasized about Master and I, why don't you get out of those clothes and start telling us one of your favorites?"

Immediately Afterward

Tara sat back with a smile of anticipation as Piper stood up immediately, an eager smile on her face. Tara could tell that the girl had dressed with care, wanting to show off for the two of them, and she was more than happy to let Piper have her fun. She glanced over at her husband, and saw that Xander was watching Piper intently. Piper had stripped out of her pumps and the severe jacket she was wearing, and her fingers were making quick work of the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall open to show what she was wearing underneath. Xander gave a soft whistle as the top of the Merry Widow came into view, and Tara licked her lips, she was really looking forward to playing with Piper, she had an incredible body and chose the right lingerie to show it off!

With a quick movement of her hands, Piper's skirt was falling, puddling on the ground at her feet, and she stepped out of it, giving them a clear look at the wet patch on the silk panties, proof that Piper was just as excited as they were. She noticed, with a grin, that the panties were over the garters holding up the stockings, in case they wanted her dressed without the panties, obviously. Piper looked at them, a little nervously, but relaxed when she saw the look of approval on Xander and her faces. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of the panties and pulled them away from her soaking pussy, pushing them to the ground. She paused, her legs spread slightly so they could see her shaven mound and then she reached behind her to untie the Merry Widow. 

Tara couldn't help moaning when the top fell slightly, showing Piper's firm breasts and puffy nipples, the points pulled tight, and she wanted to pull the girl close and run her tongue around them, to see if they are as sensitive as they looked. Piper turned her back to them and bent over, unhooking the garters, and, not incidentally, giving them a great look at her ass. Tara could feel Xander's excitement as he sat on the edge of the seat cushion, and she knew he was picturing spreading Piper's ass and burying his cock between her cheeks. She loved him, but he was such a guy at times! It was a good thing that all the women in the family, even Cordelia, absolutely adored being taken that way. Hell, Joyce, Amy and Jenny seem like they prefer it to regular sex, not that they have a problem with that either!

When Piper was completely nude, she turned to face them again, and Xander, no he was Master now, spoke to her. "Very impressive, Piper, not only your natural beauty, but the care you have obviously taken to present yourself to your Mistress and I. That shows you pay attention to details, and as our submissive, that is a very important trait. Now, kneel down with your back against the chair and spread your legs. As you describe one of your favorite fantasies of serving your Mistress and I, play with yourself, you are permitted to climax as much as you like while you are following your instructions. Now, begin!"

Piper's smile was blinding as she moved into position, leaning against the chair, she tilted her head back slightly, eyes closed as one hand dropped between her legs and one started playing with her tits. Tara leaned forward, her hands unbuttoning her skirt and letting it slide down, giving her access to her pussy, because she had a feeling she was going to need release after listening to Piper. It was a good thing that one of Aphrodite's gifts allowed her and Master to duplicate themselves, otherwise the other girls who showed up would probably get very bored waiting!

Piper's fingers started stroking her swollen lips, drawing a sigh, before she started speaking.

"It's a Friday night, and I've just gotten done turning the club over to my assistant manager. I'm exhausted and stressed out from dealing with running the club and I'm looking forward to soaking in the tub with a glass of wine and letting the day drift away. But as I'm walking to my car, I get a text message. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I recognize your number, and open the message immediately. The message is very short, a time and a three number code that you taught me means I'm to remove all my clothing as soon as I'm in the garage. I check the time, and see that I have less than twenty minutes to get there, so I don't waste any time, I acknowledge the message as I'm jogging to my car, hitting the remote so it's already started when I get there. I reach your house with three minutes to spare, and unlock the garage door. Inside, I turn off the engine and step out of the car, leaving the drivers door open. I strip out of my work clothes and toss them on the front seat of the car, setting my purse on top of it, and shut the door.

"The door opens as I crawl up the three steps, and Mistress is standing there watching me, fully dressed with a smile on her face, I can tell she is pleased the I made it on time, and I feel myself getting wet, because I really enjoy pleasing both of you. Mistress takes her hand from behind her back, and I moan, seeing that she is holding a leash! Once I'm in the door, I raise up on my knees, baring my throat so she can hook the lead to my collar. Mistress tugs gently, and I get back on my hands and knees and crawl after her to the living room, where I hear several women's voices. When I get into the room, I look up to see who is there, and I smile because Brenda and Sam are standing next to Master, but I'm a little confused, both of them are standing, not kneeling, and they are fully dressed! I take another look, and realize that it's not Brenda and Sam, because they are sitting naked on the couch, their arms around each other as they kiss, so the two women are actually Prue and Phoebe! And they are smiling at me, not looking at me with disgust. In fact, I see that Prue is holding a leather slipper in her hand, and I bite back a moan, because the slipper is what mom used when she spanked us! I hear Mistress chuckle, and I look up at her, she smiles and says 'Happy Birthday Pet, I hope you enjoy your present, Master and I have been arranging it for weeks!'

"I know that my smile must be covering my face, but I know what I have to do before I can enjoy my present. I crawl over to Master and raise up on my knees in front of him, and say, 'Master? May I thank you and Mistress for such a wonderful gift?' Master nods, and Prue and Phoebe watch, smiling as I reach up and unzip your pants, licking my lips and gathering all my saliva as my hand pulls your wonderful cock free. I move closer and place a respectful kiss on the head, just the way you trained me, and then I start licking you from the bottom of your shaft to the top, paying attention to the underside of the head. I look up at you, so you can see how happy I am, both because of the gift, but because I love to serve you and Mistress."

Tara closed her eyes as she pictured the scene, knowing what Brenda and Sam looked like made it easy to imagine Piper's sisters, and her fingers slipped into her pussy, rubbing her inner walls as Piper started to breath heavily, clearly lost in enjoying her fantasy.

Piper moaned softly as she continued, "I open my mouth as wide as I can, and take your cock in my mouth, my tongue licking the head and the shaft as I move my head forward, taking you deep in my mouth. I pull back, sucking gently, and feel your hand coming down and stroking my hair, telling me without words that I am pleasing you. I feel a shiver of pleasure shoot through me then, because I love both of you, and pleasing you makes me happy. I've pulled back so only your head is in my mouth, and move forward again, picking up speed as I continue sucking you, before letting you out of my mouth so I can lick your shaft and balls. I'm about to take you back in my mouth, when I hear the sound of clothes rustling, and then Phoebe and Prue are kneeling next to me, just as naked as I am, and I'm surprised that both of them are shaved as well! I smile at my sisters, before taking you back in my mouth, I can greet them later, serving you is more important. 

"I've taken you all the way to my throat, and can feel by the way you are moving, that you are about to gift me your cum, so I pull back at hold the head between my lips. I'm really looking forward to swallowing your cum, but I get a shock, as Phoebe wraps her arms around me and one of her hands plays with my tits, and the other slides between my legs and her fingers start pumping into my pussy. It feels so good, but I have to concentrate on pleasing you, and then, just as you swell in my mouth, and the first blast of your seed hits my tongue, I feel a sharp slap on my ass!” 

“Prue had spanked me with the slipper, sending a wave of pleasure through me, but I manage to keep serving you, swallowing the next burst. But then you tell me to share the last with Phoebe, so I hold your cum in my mouth and turn to my sister, my hands holding her face as I kiss her, letting your seed flow into her mouth. She is moaning as I give into the desire I've felt for years, and she starts kissing me back. It's so wonderful, and I hear you telling Phoebe to lay on the carpet.”

“I know what you want me to do, you've given that order so many times that I automatically help her lay back and start kissing my way down her body, sucking and licking on her tight nipples, before moving lower and putting my face between her legs. I spread my little sister's legs wide, and lower my face to her pussy, my tongue licking her swollen lips, letting the juices tingle on my tongue, and I'm getting so excited at finally getting my dream, that Prue's tongue licking me comes as a complete surprise, and all the pleasure that has been building since I crawled into the house wraps itself around me, and, and, Oh, Oh Shittttttttttttttttttttttttttt I'm cumming! Master! Mistress! I'm cummmmmmmmmmmming for you!!! Oh Powers above I'm fucking cumming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Piper fell sideways, her fingers still pumping in her pussy, a face splitting smile on her face as she took a trip to her happy place. Tara stared at her in amazement, and turned on like you wouldn't believe, her fingers busy as she imagined the scene, and swore she would do whatever she had to to make it a reality. She was so lost in her imagination that Master's hand touching her came as a complete shock! His thumb started rubbing her clit, and, just like always, his loving touch triggered her own climax, and she fell back against the couch, her eyes closed as the explosions of pleasure crashed through her, sending her floating above the clouds.

Tara had no idea how long she had enjoyed herself, but Piper was sitting up, licking her fingers clean and practically purring in contentment. Tara could certainly sympathize, her whole body was quivering happily. And then things just got better! Master spoke again and said, "I can see why that would be a favorite fantasy of yours Piper, Mistress and I enjoyed it as well. But, now that you've enjoyed yourself, I want you to crawl over and show your Mistress just how good a girl you can be!"

End Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Plea For Help From The Author
> 
> Hey folks, I hope you don't mind me adding a personal note here, but I'm hoping that you can help me out.
> 
> In my off-line life, I'm a ride-share driver in Nashville Tennessee, and normally that's enough to keep a roof over my head and gas in the car. Unfortunately, with the Coronavirus, there are no tourists and very few business travelers coming into town, and my income has dropped to almost nothing, but my rent and other expenses didn't drop at the same time.
> 
> I'm reaching out to Salvation Army and have applied for unemployment (now that I'm eligible) and food stamps, but in the meantime, I've set up a GoFundMe to cover my immediate expenses.
> 
> If you can donate, that would be great, and even if you aren't in a position to contribute, if you would share my campaign on your social media, that would be a big help!
> 
> Here is the link:
> 
> gf.me/u/xrmqb5
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/1xjdu3gg40
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Red


End file.
